1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of packaging electronic assemblies, and more specifically to the design of a connector for providing the ability to plug power supplies into the same logic backplane into which are plugged logic printed circuit board assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic systems generally, and data processing systems in particular, require large amounts of logic voltage, typically 5V DC to power the system. These systems had a number of logic printed circuit boards which plugged into connectors mounted on an etched backplane. Voltage and ground were distributed by their respective etches.
The power supplies were bulky and were usually mounted in a separate area since they generated considerable heat. This heat was directed away from the printed circuit boards to avoid circuit malfunctions.
Heavy single conductor cable, typically 2 or 4 AWG or copper bars, are bolted to the backplane and the power supply to provide power. This cabling requirement presents a number of problems including requiring special conduits in the cabinet, providing additional cost, and having an increased voltage drop across both end connections. At times the bolted connections may loosen thereby generating subtle logic problems which are intermittent and therefore difficult to find. These prior cabled mechanical arrangements also make it difficult to service power problems.